No Escape
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: An alternate ending to 2009 Friday the 13th crossing over into Supernatural. One-shot, I own nothing, rated T for language and talk of murder.


Whitney screamed as the masked killer broke through the wooden boards, dirty fingers grabbing hold and dragging her down to the deep depths.

"Whitney!" Screamed Clay, the young man had been pushed aside before his sister was dragged under. Green eyes scour the rippling waters as the final decision to plunge in after is made.

Body braced, breathe held, all that's left was the jump ... Only he never made it off the dock, a single shot from a bullet near his feet stopped Clay dead in his tracks, the young man couldn't believe the sight before him "What the hell are you shooting at me for?"

The officer lowers his gun, nodding his head for his two deputies to approach "I'm sorry son, I told you to stay away."

"What are you talking about?" Clay fights as he's manhandled to the dock, arms forced behind his back before the snap of cold handcuffs echo. "Please, officer he's got my sister!"

The officer looks knowingly into the water, not at all shocked when the hockey masked killer rises forth.

Clay struggles as the deputies force him to his feet, dragging the young man towards the killer "No! What are doing? He's the killer!"

"Just relax, son." The officer Clay had spoken too earlier when he'd been pulled over turns to face the machete holding immortal "He's the one you've been searching for?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason's head turns to the young man, Clay now slack jawed by the officers words. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's him, isn't it Jason? Take him and stop killing." Orders the officer, he'd been trying so hard to stop this meeting from ever happening, only Clay just wouldn't let his sisters disappearance go.

"You ... You knew all along Whitney was alive!" Declared Clay accusingly "You're working with this guy?"

The officer says nothing, his sole attention on the well-known killer "What do you say, Jason? Stop all the killings and you'll get what you've been searching for."

"Are you fucking serious? You can't just trade me!" Jason remains stationary, no one dared approach the man, they did however push Clay forward, the young man landing directly into Jason's now open arms.

"This is a mistake!" Yells Clay as he's thrown over Jason's muscular shoulder "Who ever you think I am I'm not!"

Jason ignores the man as he begins walking back to the house, all the while Clay struggled, yelled and kicked "Let me go! I'm not whoever you've been searching for, alright?"

Jason adjusted his grip, painfully keeping Clay's midsection in place as the pair reached the old lake house. Jason wasting no time opening the hidden door, tossing Clay to the ground.

Clay groaned as his back met the harsh earth, coughs left his esophagus as the young man attempted regaining his breath.

Jason dropped down next to Clay, the killer dragging the young man by his hair to the bed. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Clay yelled in pain as brown locks are pulled from the roots, feet kicking in any attempt to find leverage. "What are you doing? Oww stop!"

Jason none to gently tosses Clay onto the rough mattress, rolling him onto his stomach as metal manacles are locked on his wrists.

"Let me go right fucking now!" Screams Clay, the brunette fighting to escape the manacles cold bite, wrists being pulled back and locked in place as a padlock snaps.

"No!" Wide eyes stare at the long chain now attached to the wrist restraints, Clay was handcuffed and manacled securely to the bed. "Why are you doing this?"

After several seconds of nothing but the ringing of chains in his struggle, Clay continues.

"You gonna kill me?" this prompted Jason to rise from the bed, the elder stalking around the trapped prey as he shakes his head.

Clay's taken aback by the reaction, he hadn't been expecting the killer to respond "If you're not going to kill me, than why am I here?"

Jason's prowling stops, the man now stood directly behind Clay "Answer me! You killed everyone else! Including my sister, why not me?"

Still the beats of silence as answer "What the fuck do you want with me?" Screams Clay in pure desperation, the young man attempting to wrench his chained hands free "I'll fucking kill you!"

An amused chuckle breaks the silence, stilling Clay in place "No, you won't"

Jason spoke, Clay had now heard the voice belonging to the maniac who'd butchered everyone without any trace of remorse.

"I will" reprimanded Clay, hands clenched in tight, sweaty fists "Once I get free, I'm going to kill you."

Soft footsteps and a harsh pull of his chin regains Clay's full attention, eyes glaring hateful into what can be seen of his captors "I will get out of here."

Jason slowly begins removing his hockey mask, bands snapping as the protective equipment is removed.

Clay watched in fascinating detail as the face of the killer is revealed. Short brown hair, green eyes and a slight smirk adorn a young male facial structure "You'll never escape from me, Sammy."

Clay reels in shock, that face wasn't the one who'd been killing that night, nor was it the man he and Whitney had thrown into the water. "How ... Who the hell are you?"

Jason smiles, running his hand through Clay's tangled locks, lightly tapping his shoulder "Sammy"

Clay's breathing picked up, fear levels steadily rising "My name isn't Sammy"

Jason's smile quickly morphs into a frown, hand palm up as he slaps Clay's left cheek "You are Sammy!"

The hits continued, each one picking up in intensity before Clay finally gets a second to breathe.

"Ok, ok! I ... I'm Sammy" whispered Clay, the young man now in a harsh coughing fit. Normally he wouldn't give in this easy, however, this plus the battle he'd had earlier was starting to take its toll.

Jason smiles once again, that menacing look bore into Clay's brain for life "Good, Sammy"

Clay moves as far back as he could possibly get from Jason, wincing in pain as the move jars his injuries. Hazel eyes staring as his captor moves to the other side of the bed "What do you want from me?"

"Little brother" speaks Jason "Sammy, is my little brother."

Clay licks his lips, hands now slightly shaking "Who ... Who are you? I mean, you don't look the same as before."

"That's because I'm not, see I can control my appearance, what with being what I am and all." Answers Jason smoothly "Also Jason's a bit old for me, names Dean."

"Dean? How is any of this possible? What are you?" Asks a panicked Clay or Sammy now.

Dean laughs as he locks Sam's ankles into the hidden manacles attached to the end of the bed "I'm immortal, Sammy. Got offered the chance years ago and I took it."

"That's insane! You can't actually be immortal." Laughs Clay "I mean it's not possible."

"Oh little brother, you've got much to learn. Anything is possible really, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side."

"Why am I so important to you?" Questions Clay, he really wanted to know why this had happened to him.

"Killed our mom when you were a baby, bled to death right over your crib. Dad found out, sent me away to Juvie and ran off with you."

Clay's eyes widened at the story, searching the depths of Dean's eyes for any lies, finding none. "You killed your own mother?"

Dean nodded "Technically it was an accident, first kill though and damn did it feel good."

A plan started to sprout, he had to reach younger Deans humanity, it was Clay's only shot "Dean, you were just a kid. You shouldn't have been blamed, it was an accident..."

Dean pats Clay's bound leg and smiles "Good try little brother."

Clay gulped as Deans grip increased, a silent warning the young man could decipher all too well. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Killed Dad the moment I got released, refused to tell me much about you, just that you had a new family. Being such an awesome big big brother I couldn't just leave you with those people. Tracked you down and here we are, Sammy."

"Why?" Questions Clay, the young man pulling at his bound feet. "Why all this?"

"What, killing? It's in my blood little brother." Smirks Dean "Gotta say, keeping that girl as bait for you was the best decision I ever made."

Clay tugs at his bound wrists, pulling forwards as far as he could, droplets of crimson running from his wrists "You kept my sister as bait? How the hell did you even know I'd come?"

Dean sighs "Cause it's you, Sammy. Took you longer than I thought though. Even had to rope the police into helping me out, that took some smooth talking on my part, but in the end-"

"If you wanted me, why go through all this? Those people didn't have to die!" Interrupted Clay in protest

"It was more fun this way, sides the original plan was grabbing you, but then your sister found her way into my house." Answered Dean

"You tried to kill me the moment we met!" Yells Clay in fury "Your so called little brother! Don't I have to be alive when you grab me?"

"I had to see for myself what you were made of, had to know how to keep you locked up nice and tight." Answers Dean "And yes, preferably alive and kicking."

Clay's eyes widened, voice growling "A test? You fucking tried pushing my head into a wood chipper as a test?"

Dean laughs while wiping away small tears from his eyes "Damn straight and now I know what I needed to."

Dean double checks the chains are secure, even clicks the handcuffs tighter against Clay's wrists "I got you right where I want ya."

Clay grimaced in pain, eyes clenched as Dean's footsteps started growing farther and farther away.

"Wait! You can't just leave me down here!" Screams Clay in utter and complete panic.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Sammy." Scoffs Dean, elder brother now illuminated by the light coming through the hidden door.

"Why do you want me as a brother this badly?" Questions the shackled young man "What proof do you have that I'm really him?"

"I don't want you as a brother, you are my brother. Little Sammy Winchester is back where he belongs." Clarified Dean "I know it's you, whether you like it or not."

"How do you know?" Yelled a struggling Clay in defiance "You're just going to take the word of a dirty cop?"

Dean smiles, hands preparing to hoist his body upwards "You really wanna know, Sammy?"

Clay nods his head, eyes never leaving his so called older brothers "I do"

Dean closed his eyes, a few seconds pass before the lids re-open, only instead of the whites, pupil and cornea ... There's nothing but pure black.

"That's ... That's not possible! Eyes can't just turn like that!" Clay shutters, perspiration dripping from his face, mouth open wide joined by deep, gasping breaths as panic starts to show, whole body shaking in shock, fear and confusion "Just what the hell are you?"

"Like I said, Sammy. You've got a lot to learn, cause this?" Speaks Dean gesturing to his black depths "Is what I am, you wanted to know ... Well here it is, kiddo."

Dean laughs demonically, the elder Winchester re-strapping on the white hockey mask "Scream all you want, Sammy. Draws the teens in, makes for an easier kill." Mocks Dean "Enjoy your new home, little brother."

 _ **Ok so decided to watch Friday the 13th, took a nap and dreamt up this story, just had to write it down to share with you all! Also I know demons can't really change their form, but since this is purely a work of fiction I can tweak around just a bit! Hope you enjoyed my own alternative ending/crossover ;)**_


End file.
